Dragon Manipulation
Dragon represents legend and destruction. List of Abilities: * Negate * Legendary Summon List of Moves: * Indestructible Skin * Detrimental Disturbance * Begone! * Untold Legend * Remains of What Used to Be Becoming a Dragon Manipulator There are no characteristics when it comes to Dragon Manipulation. Personality doesn't matter. Something bigger does. Being a Dragon Manipulator requires prepartion before the ritual. A human hoping to become a Dragon Manipulator must encounter a Legendary Pokémon and talk to it. The purpose of this is to get the Legendary Pokémon to agree to help the person out in a battle if need be. If this agreement is made, the Pokémon will negotiate what the energy cost would be to the human in order to summon it. This energy cost can be any whole number no less than 20%, but no more than 80%. Also, the two will negotiate how long the Pokémon will stay when summoned, which can be any time no longer than 45 minutes, but no shorter than 5 minutes. In addition, the person will then pick out 4 moves in the Pokémon's learnset to use in battle. That Pokémon will use nothing more than those 4 moves. The Legendary Pokémon will also be subjected to the same energy percentage system as Manipulators when summoned. So, when picking the 4 moves, the person must decide which move will cost 20%, 40%, 60%, and 80% for the Pokémon. If the negotiation is successful, the Pokémon will give the human a stone with writing on it that lists the details of the deal. This begins a contract between the two. The human will have that stone with them when becoming a Dragon Manipulator. Luckily, Ryuu (the Dragon Plate) won't deem the human unworthy of being a Dragon Manipulator if the human has that stone from a Legendary Pokémon, and thus will not die from that. Even if the Pokémon doesn't agree with the tactics of the human it has a contract with, it is still obligated to help out the human when summoned, but is rightfully allowed to refuse to perform a move that will kill another human or Pokémon. Once this contract is made, a Legendary Pokémon can never kill nor attack the user. Users can never have a contract with more than one Legendary Pokémon, and a Legendary Pokémon can never be under contract by more than one Dragon Manipulator at a time. This contract ends whenever the user dies or if Arceus manually abolishes this contract. It's impossible to be a Dragon and Fairy Manipulator. Humans can be a Dual Manipulator with Dragon as one of the types, as long as Fairy isn't the other type. Dragon Plate The name of the Dragon Plate is Ryuu. The location of the Plate is unknown so far in the series. Known Manipulators The following is a list of known Dragon Manipulators in the series, along with the Pokémon they have a contract with. Dragon Manipulators or contract Pokémon who have not been revealed yet are not shown here for now. * Ghetsis Gropius (Contract Pokémon: Unknown) Trivia This Manipulation takes immunities from the Pokémon franchise into effect, so some Dragon Manipulation moves do not work on Fairy Manipulators. See Also: List of Manipulations Category:Manipulations